RWBY: Vale High
by AlNation1
Summary: A journey through High School with the members of Teams RWBY and JNPR. Will focus mainly on Jaune, but will go to other character's points of view.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this will be my first story I guess. A good ole RWBY fic. Welp, here I go, I introduce you to RWBY: Vale High**

 _Pancakes. Pancakes as far as the eye could possibly see. A river the size of a skyscraper filled with the delicious ooze known only as maple syrup flowed through this barren landscape of floured heaven. Jaune tried his best to traverse this land, but to no avail. " I'll never make it out of here" he said aloud, but to no one in particular. Then, as if a god acted upon him, a large boom could be heard in the distance. Then another, and another. Slowly the land started to fade around Jaune..._

"Beep Beep Beep'

Jaune finally flopped out of his bed to glance as his alarm clock which woke him, quite rudely.

'7:00 AM'

"CRAP!" Jaune yelled, quickly flying out of bed. "I'm going to be late!"

As soon as his feet hit the ground, Jaune quickly put on a set of clothes he set out last night, a yellow and black tee-shirt and black shorts, gathered his bag, and ran out of his house to get to school.

"This day, of all days...' Jaune thought to himself as he sprinted to school to avoid being late for his first day of school of his Sophomore Year.

On the to his school, Vale High, he thought about how his Freshman Year had gone. Besides being called a "Freshy" all year, Jaune has quite enjoyed the year. He especially was excited about meeting up with his two friends that he made that year, Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie. Lie Ren, the quiet man who excelled at his studies. Then there was Nora, the exact opposite of Ren.

Nevertheless he couldn't wait to see them as he rounded the street corner and entered Vale High grounds.

He walked about twenty feet until he heard someone shout his name from his left.

"Hey Jaune! Over here you goofball!" The bubbely Nora yelled at the top of her lungs, joined by Ren.

As Jaune walked over to Nora and Ren, he noticed that the two were at his favorite area of the grounds, under a large Juniper tree at the edge of the lawn, with two tables under the graceful tree. There was a small cobblestone path that led right to it branching off the main pathway.

"Hey guys." Jaune said nonchalantly, "You'll never believe what happened to me again."

"Let me guess," said Ren as he glanced up from his phone, "You spent all night playing ESO, went to bed around 2 in the morning, and woke up late?"

"Hey, it's not my fault the Dominion needed me to help capture a few castles!" Jaune fired back, chuckling, " And plus, I had that weird pancake dream again last night"

" Pfft, weird? What's so weird about pancakes? They are like the best things on Remnant!" Nora said without a care in the world.

"Pancakes are delicious, no doubt, but I've had this dream for three days in a row now, it's starting to get weird. Anyways, lets get to our classes, what do you guys have? My first class of the day is Earth Science."

"My first class is Earth Science as well Jaune." said Ren, glancing at his schedule.

"Aw man, you guys are lucky. I have Studio Art so I won't be with you guys first period." Nora said, with a glum expression on her face.

"That stinks. Oh well I suppose, let's go guys. Shall we start our first day of our Sophomore Year?" said Jaune as he started walking to the building.

"Sure!" Nora and Ren said in unison.

As the trio started walking towards the building, Jaune took in the sight of the place where he made these such great friends, Vale High. The building itself was in the shape of an H, and being 4 stories tall, it was a very large building. The middle of the building located the cafeteria, with the sides opposite of it was where all the classes were located. There was also benches and tables located in the two courtyards where students could also eat their lunch.

Once they walked through the front entrance, the trio broke up as Ren and Jaune went to Earth Science, and Nora slowly trudged her way to Studio Art.

Ren and Jaune entered the room, and immediately sat in two seats near the back of the room as they noticed the rest of the class had already arrived.

"Hello class, my name is and I will be your Earth Science teacher this year. Please say 'Here' when I call your name for roll call."

"So Jaune," Ren whispered to his friend "Should we play some ESO tonight after school?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Lie Ren and Jaune Arc?" said.

"Here!" The two boys yelled at the same time, eyeing each other afterwards.

"Anyways.." Ren started, "I was hoping you could help me level up my Wood Elf in PvP."

"Sure, last time I checked there was some castles that we could take over."

"Pyrrha Nikos?" asked

"Uh, here." A redhead in the back answered.

"Sweet, I suppose we could do those," Ren said.

"Ruby Rose?" asked

"Here!" Someone near the front of the room squeaked.

"Ok class..." began, "Today we are going to start with the water cycle..."

While the teacher spoke, Jaune could only think of one thing. 'This year, is going to be an interesting one I bet.'

 **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the first chapter of RWBY: Vale High. Please leave a review and pm me any suggestions to help me improve. Follow/fav the story if you wish and hopefully I will get another chapter out soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, back with another chapter here. I got some good feedback from the last chapter so I will hopefully be a lot better in this chapter.**

Jaune walked into his next class, Geometry, just a tad bit upset. He found out that he would not have his friends Ren or Nora in this class. He sighed to himself, thinking about who he could make friends with in the no-doubt to be boring class led by his old math teacher, .

As started the roll call, Jaune started to look around the room and see who was in the class. He forgot to do this in Earth Science as he was talking to Ren, so he decided Geometry would have to be the place to start talking to more people

After looking around the room decorated in posters and chalkboards, he noticed three people that particularly stood out to him.

The first was a girl with hair as white as snow that went down to her hips. It was tied into a neat offset ponytail. Just a simple turn of the head was made elegant by this beauty of a girl, marked by a scar on her left eye. Jaune instantly recognized her as one of the most popular girls in the school, the heiress Weiss Schnee.

Weiss was wearing her favorite of many outfits made possible by her wealth. This outfit in particular consisted of a frilled pure white skirt that went to her knees. Her shoes were of high heels the color of black that went up two inches high. To finish the getup she wore a light blue tank top with a ghost white mini jacket with black outlines and frills around the neck.

Jaune remembered that he had a small schoolboy crush on the girl last year, but had since gotten over it.

The next person Jaune paid any attention to was a ruffled blond, monkey faunus named Sun Wukong.

Sun was the troublemaker of the class, and due to this, everyone loved him. He wears a pair of denim jeans, dirty gray sneakers, and an unbuttoned white shirt almost everyday, which went along nicely with his dark gray eyes. Since his shirt is always unbuttoned, everyone can see his defined abs that almost all the girls in the class swooned for. He regularly used his tail from his faunus traits to travel around the school. He also uses the extremity to cause quite a bit of mischief as well.

The final person Jaune noticed in the class was the party girl Yang Xiao Long. This hell of a girl had the longest and most well kept blond hair in the school, that went nicely with her kind, yet piercing lavender eyes. She wore a bright sunflower yellow tee shirt, which made her top pop even more out and had all the boys head over heels. She also wore a pair of brown cargo pants today that went well with the shirt and the brown high top boots she wears everyday.

At the moment Jaune noticed Yang was joking with her friends, a favored past time of her's.

Once Jaune finished scouting out the people in his class, he finally started the work gave the class.

It was quite easy for him to complete, but Jaune had a feeling this wouldn't last long.

The rest of the class flew by, and by the time he knew it, he was in the lunch room.

He immediately got onto the lunch line to by his grub for the day, a cheeseburger and fries. The fries however, were either soggy or rock hard. They were absolute trash.

As Jaune was walking back to his table to where he could see his friends, he noticed the redhead that was in his science class sitting alone. He recognized her as the most athletic girl in the school, Pyrrha Nikos.

Her vibrant red hair was in a neat ponytail, flowing freely at the end with a turn of her head. She wore a white tank top with light green outlines that went perfectly with her beautiful emerald eyes. To complete the outfit she wore a pair of denim shorts and white sneakers.

She was sitting alone and Jaune just couldn't figure out why. He was about to go over to her and ask her before Nora ran up to him and dragged him, literally, by his gray hoodie to their table.

"Jeez silly, I thought you would never get here!" Nora said in her usual bubbly voice.

"Well I was kinda about to do something Nora but ya know, you stopped that, and now I'm here. Happy?" Jaune shot back.

"OK Jaune, no need to get hostile now," Ren stated, trying to be a voice of reason. "What were you about to do?"

"You see that redhead all alone over there?" Jaune said in a hushed tone.

"Yup!" Nora said.

"That's Pyrrha Nikos. You know the really athletic one? Why would she be all alone?" Jaune asked his friends.

"I have no clue." Ren answered back.

"Something obviously isn't right then, and I hope to try and help with whatever it is."

"Always have to be the knight in shining armor, huh Jaune?" Nora said, chuckling as Jaune walked away from the table.

Jaune knew something wasn't right with the situation. She was the most athletic girl in the school, let alone beautiful. She should be surrounded by people at the moment.

'Guess I'll be the one to figure this out' He thought as he neared the table.

 **Well here it is, CH 2. Hope you guys enjoyed. The reviews I had gotten said I needed to be more descriptive when introducing characters, which was the main purpose of this chapter, to add more people to the "I Know Em" list. The second was the get some romance between characters started. So therefore I have started laying the ground work for two ships, you guess em. Please leave a review of the story or even feel free to pm me about it. If you wish fav and follow the story, it helps alot. See you in CH 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, back with CH3. I will try to get a chapter out at least once a week AT THE LEAST. I'll prob get 2 out a week, maybe 3. Anyways let's get started with this, and plus, you will finally get someone else's point of view next chapter.**

"Hey, mind if I sit here?" Jaune asked the redhead, trying to act as friendly as possible.

The redhead jumped, acting as if she didn't expect anyone to actually talk to her. "Yea, I guess so." She replied

He noticed that the girl wasn't looking at him in the eye, and was being very quiet. He thought of this and tried to determine what could be wrong, but nothing came to mind.

They sat in silence until Jaune decided to break the ice, hopefully.

"So uh, what's your name?" He said, slightly fidgeting.

"Uh, it's Pyrrha Nikos." She responded, still looking down.

"Oh yea, I think you were in my science class today..."

She just simply nodded in acknowledgement.

'This is a lot harder then I thought.' Jaune thought to himself.

"So..." Jaune started up again "Why are you all alone here? I thought someone like you would be surrounded by people."

"It's a, uh. It's very complicated and I'd rather not get into it." She replied, not quite meeting his gaze.

"Well it seems you might need someone to talk to later if this keeps up..." Jaune said, putting a hand on her shoulder. He felt the redhead jump slightly from this action. "Why don't you come to my table with my friends Ren and Nora sometime soon?"

For the first time since the encounter, the girl smiled and said, "Actually, I might take you up on that offer."

"Sweet." He replied. "It's the table with that energetic redhead hopping all over the table, eating pancakes like the world is about to end in the next hour. Hope you'll come by soon, maybe tomorrow since the lunch period is almost over. What do ya say?"

"Uh, yea. I guess I can come to your table tomorrow." She replied, with a small smile upon her face, as Jaune started to walk away.

'Well, that went well I guess, but I will have to try to get more information out of her tomorrow.' Jaune thought to himself as he started back to his table.

"Hey Jaune, how did it go?" Ren asked the blond boy.

"It went decently, she didn't let off any information though. I invited her to out table and she said she'll be here tomorrow, so maybe I can try again." He replied.

"Okey-dokey then, can't wait to she what she's like. Wonder if she likes pancakes..." Nora mentioned as the bell started ringing.

"Oh, there's the bell guys, let's get to our class. What do we have again?" Jaune asked the group.

"History." Ren and Nora said simultaneously.

"Let's get to it then." Jaune said back.

The three all had the same history class together, so they walked to the class together, talking about their previous experiences within the day.

"Ok then class, I'm and I shall teach you bout history and stuffs, so hold onto your pants and get ready for roll call." The teacher told the class, as he brought out a piece of paper.

Ren and Nora started to talk about pancake cooking techniques as the teacher started roll call, so Jaune looked around the room to see who was in this class with him.

He landed his eyes upon a quiet looking girl by the name of Blake Belladonna. He remembered her from his History class last year, so he already knew a decent amount about the girl, but they never talked. She was a cat faunus, and due to this she had cat like ears upon her head. The ears were covered by a black bow however, which went well with her jet black hair. Her face was clear and pristine, with a pair of beautiful amber eyes with purple eye shadow.

Today she wore a white tee shirt with a black zipper jacket over it. She also wore a pair of denim jeans and purple high top sneakers with white laces. At the moment she was reading a book as always, this one titled 'Visited By Souls'.

Once roll call was over, the teacher went on his computer to answer some emails, so the class was left to chat. Jaune turned back from looking at Blake to talk to his friends about their plans for the night.

"We're still playing some ESO, right Ren?" Jaune asked his quiet friend.

"That is the plan. I believe as well Nora would like to join us." He responded.

"Yea, I need to level up and stuffs as well Renny. I can probably get on around 7 tonight, after I eat my pancakes of course." Nora said grinning at Ren, while holding his arm a bit more affectionately then Ren would have liked.

'RING RING RING'

"Well, there's the bell." Jaune stated as he stood up. "May as well start heading home. See you guys online!" He yelled back as he walked out of the room to the front doors of the school.

Jaune walked silently back to his house through Vale, thinking about the days events. He was satisfied with how the day went. He may not have made friends with anyone today, but he started laying the ground work with at least one person, Pyrrha. Looking back at it, he remembered how beautiful the girl was. He still couldn't believe why no one was talking to her. He sighed mentally, hoping to get down to the bottom of the situation.

He was snapped out of his thought however when he heard someone yell in a nearby alley. He started to run to the alley in question when he heard a familiar voice yell out "HELP ME, SOMEONE!" down the alley. He walked into the alley to see a large bald man holding a familiar red head.

It was Pyrrha Nikos.

 **Dun Dun DUUUUUUN. Dramas and stuffs is always funs. Anyways you guys may think I am rushing things and I have an answer for that. I have a reason for writing everything. There is a reason behind it. And also you may have seen a little Renora hint this chapter. Ill get CH 4 out soon, sorry for the cliffhanger, needed to be done. Also please follow and fav the story, and please review. It helps so so much and please don't be shy to pm me, It's always nice to talk to people and get their opinions on things. See you guys in CH 4 soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm back with CH 4. Hope you guys like it and enjoy.**

* * *

Pyrrha was walking back home from her uneventful day at school. Being the most athletic girl in school had it's pros, and very, very bad cons. People thinking that she was too good for them to talk too was one of these cons. It didn't help either that she really couldn't form any sort of friendship whatsoever. No matter what she did, she would mess it up some how. She sighed mentally, berating herself for not having the ability to do such a simple action.

This lack of friendship also caused another one of the cons she hated, people using her. So many people talked to her just to use her fame, and it annoyed her to the point of depression. She's done things she has regretted, and one of those actions has come back to haunt her lately.

Tomag Loudain, a 6 foot 5 monster of a white man that had no heart. He had muscles the size of trains and a bald head shinier than a car after a wax. He hated anything that wasn't a human or a male, and tried to use everyone else for his own gains. The man that was about 2 years older than her started to flirt with her about three months ago, and now she regretted letting him get so far.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when Pyrrha realized she walked into an alley she wasn't familiar with. Once she walked out of the alley, she realized she was on the street Tomag lived on, and she immediately got nervous. She started running through nearby alleys to get away from the area, but ran into someone coming out of a building and fell to the floor.

"Well well well, look what we 'ave 'ere." Rang the voice of Tomag Loudain.

He grabbed Pyrrha by the wrist and lifted her into the air.

"Please let me go Tomag, I have told you I do not wish to speak to you." She responded with a quiver in her voice.

"Well to fucking bad! You've avoided me for long enough, now I'm gonna do what I set out to do." He responded with a raised voice. Tomag then proceeded to grab Pyrrha's shorts and started to yank on them, attempting to rip them off.

Many things were going through Pyrrha's mind at that moment. The first of them was outright shock and terror. In the heat of the moment she started to scream.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch!" Tomag yelled as he slapped Pyrrha across the face, leaving a scarlet red mark on her left cheek.

Pyrrha knew her chances were slim over all. As a last ditch effort before her shorts were ripped, she yelled out "SOMEONE HELP ME!", hoping someone would hear. In a matter of seconds she saw a sight she thought would never happen.

There, at the end of the alley, was the blond boy that talked to her in lunch, Jaune Arc.

"Fuck, there's another kid." Tomag mumbled before he punched Pyrrha across the face, sending her unconscious.

After an unknown amount of time, Pyrrha awoke to see Jaune badly beaten, barely standing, and Tomag, moving to the boy to deliver a fatal blow. Pyrrha immediately remembered she had a knife in her bag for protection and fished it out.

She yelled for Jaune to move out of the way.

Then threw the blade.

* * *

Jaune could not believe his eyes, Pyrrha Nikos was being practically assaulted by a huge man. He saw the man notice him, mumble something, and knock Pyrrha out.

At that time, something over came Jaune. An unstoppable rage, and he didn't know why. He ran straight to the man and started to throw punches to the face. Tomag however, was able to dodge and sidestep all these punches and land an uppercut right to Jaune's chin, knocking him down to the ground.

"Idiotic kid." Tomag started. "I was right about to get into her pants as well, oh well. It will have to wait till I deal with you. Tomag then landed another devastating blow to Jaune's right cheek.

Jaune knew he couldn't keep this up. He launched forward and punched the man in the gut, getting an 'oof' from the man. This victory, however, was short lived as Tomag proceeded to punch Jaune in the gut three times, then kick him in the left shoulder, leading to Jaune falling on the ground.

Jaune started to cough large amounts of blood up, and starting to feel the extent of his injuries. A few ribs had to be broken, with possible internal bleeding. Jaune didn't care though. All that was on his mind was making sure to get Pyrrha out of there safe.

"You will not hurt her or anyone!" Jaune yelled as he got up, picked up a board, and charged the man. He got a few hit's on Tomag's face with the board, resulting in a tooth to be left on the ground. Tomag then yanked the board out of Jaune's hands and threw it into Jaune's forehead.

"You're going to regret that kid." Tomag said as he glanced at the tooth of his left on the ground.

Jaune only grinned as he repositioned himself to take another barrage of punches to the face.

Tomag wound up and punched Jaune in the gut with all his force, sending him flying across the alley and into a brick wall. He slid down the wall, until Tomag picked him up by the collar and threw him to the other side of the alley. Jaune got up knowing his chances were grim. His eyesight and hearing were hazed and all he could taste was his own blood.

Jaune heard Pyrrha in the background faintly, something about moving. He turned around to face Pyrrha, to only fell an unbearable pain in his gut, thinking Tomag's punches were causing havoc on his body, he looked down.

In his abdomen was a five inch long blade sticking out, covered in his own blood.

'I take it back' Jaune thought 'I am no where near satisfied, in one bit, at how this day went.'

Jaune fell back as his vision began to blur, thinking about everyone in his life, and how he would never see them again.

The last thing he heard before he fell unconscious, was Pyrrha, yell his name at the top of her lungs.

* * *

 **Well, shit went down this chapter. Im changing the rating to M for language and themes btw. Finally did the other point of view, and I thought it went quite well. Please follow and fav the story, it helps a ton. Also please send a review, tell me what I can do better. Finally don't be afraid to PM me, I'd love to talk to you guys and hear your thoughts.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I am back with yet another chapter. I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I binged it right after CH 3 since I had the idea in my head and I needed to just write it. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this CH.**

Pyrrha's eyes widened in realization to what she had just done. She just threw a knife into the gut of the blond kid that was trying to save her. He could die, because he wanted to help someone he didn't know anything about. Pyrrha erupted into tears of regret and guilt, completely forgetting about the situation around her.

Tomag picked Pyrrha up by the collar and leaned towards her face. "Good job kid, you did the dirty work for me."

Before he could continue, Pyrrha heard a blaring sound, close to a gunshot right behind her assailant. Tomag instantly dropped Pyrrha as he got electrocuted by a tazer, originating from a police officer standing behind the brute. Once Pyrrha hit the ground, everything went white as she heard the officer yell, then her vision went black. Her last thought before she fell unconscious, was of her praying for the blond boy that stepped in to help her, Jaune Arc.

Pyrrha woke up a few hours after she went down. Her head felt like it was hit with a dump truck, but other then that her body felt fine. She tried to raise her head, but she immediately regretted that decision, as it brought a wave of pain. She decided to gain her bearings and look around the room. She was in a pristine and sterile white room. It contained a single bed that she laid on. There was two brown armchairs on the other side of the room. Next to her was a Medical Station, a common sight in Vale's hospital room. It contained a few cabinets filled with supplies, a prep station, and a heart monitor and IV's, these were currently hooked up to Pyrrha.

"Hello Miss Nikos." said a nurse that walked into the room. She was a small lady with chocolate brown hair and a white outfit upon her.

"What happened...?" Pyrrha responded groggily.

"A Vale Police Officer heard quite a bit of commotion coming from an alleyway. His report stated that he found a man assaulting two kids. One within his hands, and another on the ground with a knife in his gut. He fired his tazer on the man, now known as Tomag Loudain. He then called for backup and an ambulance Miss Nikos. You are now at Vale General Hospital. You suffered a mild concussion, but you should be fine in a day or two." The nurse replied.

"Oh thank Oum." Pyrrha replied, letting out a breath she held in.

"Yes indeed. Be thankful Miss Nikos, you will be fine. That's better then you can say about that Arc boy though." The nurse finished as she started to walk over the the IV stand.

Pyrrha's eyes shot wide open as she was reminded of the Arc boy, and what she did to him.

"JAUNE!" Pyrrha yelled out in terror and guilt, as she rolled around the bed, trying to jump out of it. "OH OUM WHAT HAVE I DONE, JAUNE!" Pyrrha yelled out again.

The nurse tried to subdue the redhead, but Pyrrha was flailing around wildly with tears streaming down her face.

"Miss Nikos please stay calm!" The nurse yelled back, but to no avail.

Due to the commotion caused in the room, another nurse and doctor ran into the room to help the nurse struggling to keep the redhead in the bed.

The three staff were able to get Pyrrha to calm down after her episode, and get back into the bed.

"Miss Nikos." The doctor began. "You need to relax and recover. I will tell you about the Arc boy's condition if you calm down."

Pyrrha finally gave in and laid back in her bed. "Tell me about Jaune then." She got straight to the point.

"Overall, he isn't in good shape." The doctor said. "His abdomen was obviously penetrated by your knife. However, his small intestines were punctured, which led to internal bleeding. Also with his other injuries suffered in the fight, he has multiple broken bones, a concussion, and is in a coma, so we are unable to wake him at the moment." The doctor finished.

Pyrrha instantly felt absolutely horrible about what she had done. Because she had messed up, because of her problems, this boy could die. Tears started to make their way out of her eyes and she looked down, not meeting the doctors gaze.

"Also Miss Nikos." He continued, much to Pyrrha's dismay. "There is someone who would like to talk to you."

He left the room and a tall blond female entered the room. This newcomer had flowing blond hair that went down to her hips. She was very tall as well, around Pyrrha's height. She wore a simple yellow tee and jeans, but still managed to look beautiful.

"Hello Pyrrha Nikos." The stranger said in a calm and nice tone.

"I am June Arc, Jaune's oldest sister."

 **Well, that took WAY to long to do. I am so sorry for the delay, I have been very busy with life and stuff. I will get the next chapter out soon. Please fav/follow the story, and leave a review. It helps me sooo much. Also don't be afraid to pm me, I'd love to talk to you guys.**


End file.
